


One Series to Bring Them All

by snarky_saxophonist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_saxophonist/pseuds/snarky_saxophonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint have a short bonding moment over a favorite book series.  Written for the International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Series to Bring Them All

"Is that an even more battered copy of Lord of the Rings than mine?" Tony asked Clint.  
Clint laughed, looking up from the book. "Probably. I've had it since I was seven. I can't remember how often I've read it."  
"You're a big Tolkien fan too?" Tony asked excitedly. Clint merely raised an eyebrow to say 'well, duh.'  
"You read the Silmarillion? Children of Hùrin? Lost Tales? Unfinished Tales? You've seen the movies, right?”  
“Just the Silmarillion.”  
“Whaaaaaat?” Tony gasped. “We’re marathoning the trilogy tonight. And I’m lending you the other books ASAP.”  
“I’d like that,” Clint admitted, grinning broadly.


End file.
